CAMBIANDO EL DESTINO
by temari-vc
Summary: EXISTE EL DESTINO?, pue si lo hay shikamaru encontrara la manera de cambiarlo, no podria pasar por lo mismo dos veses, aporte para los 100 retos shikatema n no tengo idea . Capitulo 8 modificado
1. Chapter 1

CAMBIANDO EL DESTINO

Un cuadro tirado en el piso era el mudo recuerdo que le quedaba al moreno de quien fuese su gran amor.

Desde que todo ocurrió, su único consuelo era el mirar una y otra vez aquel retrato en donde la princesa de Suna se mostraba sonriente, recuerdos de un pasado que Shikamaru sabia que jamás regresarían.

Medio se incorporo del piso donde permanecía tirando desde ya no sabia cuanto tiempo, repaso con sus dedos el retrato y su tristeza se transformó en ira, golpeo con fuerza un juego que permanecía a medio jugar desde que ella se marcho.

Lagrimas recorrieron su rostro un grito ahogado recorrió los oscuros pasillos del que un día fue un calido y feliz hogar, mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía por completo.

Con el retrato entre sus manos se sentó mirando el jardín viendo como el sol de la mañana teñía todo con sus colores y no se movió del lugar hasta que los colores de la tarde volvieron a teñir todo y las primeras estrellas empezaron a salir.

Aquella casa se había vuelto muy callada desde que ella no estaba, había dejado de ser un hogar, ahora era solo unas murallas vacías, sin vida, y cada rincón de ella le recordaba lo que ya no estaba, le recordaba que ya nunca más estaría a su lado.

Con el sol de la tarde se lavando y fue al lugar al cual solía ir desde que todo aquello había pasado.

Una pequeña piedra, en ella un simple símbolo de un reloj de arena, rodeado por una sencilla corona de flores.

-¿Lo recuerdas princesa?, esas son las primeras rosas de la temporada, las que mas te gustan- le dijo colocando una rosa roja justo sobre el símbolo que marcaba su origen.

-Pronto serán lo exámenes, por eso no vendré tan seguido, pero no te preocupes me las arreglare para venir.

El viento acaricio su cuerpo, como indicando bando su autorización, mientras una delgada línea de humo se desvanecía el la brisa de la tarde.

Sus pasos se encaminaron hasta la torre central donde a diario realizaba sus labores, como de costumbre la gente lo saludaba, y como cada día el no respondía a los saludo, solo una promesa lo mantenía en pie, solo por una promesa se levantaba a diario.

La última vez que escucho su voz, la última vez que vio sus ojos, ella le dijo "vive por los dos" Y eso haría, sobreviviría por los dos.

¿Cuantos años habían pasado?, 5 años, 6 meses 3 días. No era que los contara pero su mente a diario se lo recordaba.

Su cara ya no era la del vago aburrido, ahora era la de un cuerpo sin alma, que solo pasaba por esta tierra esperando el momento de reencontrarse con ella, era la única motivación que le quedaba.

Como cada día realizo sus labores lo mas rápido que pudo, como cada día mientras el estaba presente el silencio era sepulcral, y como cada día se levanto tomo sus cosas y se marcho 30 minutos antes de terminar su horario.

Corto una nueva rosa desde su jardín, de esas rosas rojas que tanto le gustaban, y la llevó hasta la tumba donde estaba los restos de su amaba y también su alma.

-Lo siento mujer, no pude venir antes, había mucho trabajo sabes que los preparativos de los exámenes son largos y tediosos, mira aquí esta tu flor… mujer.. no puedo con esto, no puedo seguir sin ti-

El silencio lo rodeo y el viento lo abrazó –Ciento tu presencia en cada cosa que hago, en cada rincón de nuestro cuarto, en cada mujer que veo en la calle, por que… por que te fuiste y me dejaste, sabias que yo quería morir antes que tú, por que te empeñaste en llevarme la contraria-

Sus puños se serraron con fuerza en sus costados, sus lagrimas caían una a una, un grito se sintió en todo Konoha, testigo mudo de la desesperación la frustración y la culpa que chocaban el su corazón.

Su sonrisa aparecía cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, su voz la escuchaba cada vez que el viento soplaba en sus oídos, su aroma lo sentía en cada rincón de Konoha.

-Hay que hacer algo no puede seguir así, lo estamos perdiendo Chouji-

-Creo que es tarde Ino, lo perdimos el día que Temari murió-

La noche llego y junto a ella, la soledad mas absoluta, aquella era la hora que mas detestaba, era la hora en la cual mas la recordaba, en el momento en que ambos se sentaban, se abrazaban, era el momento en que jugaban en la cama, cuando ella le tiraba los cojines en la cara y luego le sonreía, era cuando ella le llevaba dos té a la cama y se lo tomaban tranquilamente, era el momento en el cual realmente vivía, momento que ya no existían.

La transpiración nuevamente se hizo presente, su cuerpo empezó a agitarse, las innumerables explosiones lo sacudieron de manera vivida.

-Temari no… aléjate… por favor… no te acerques… VETE…TEMARI… NOOO-

Era cada maldita noche lo mismo, despertaba agitado, sentía el olor de las explosiones a su alrededor, la sangre escurriendo en sus manos, y su amada en sus brazos, sonriéndole de manera cansada.

Se levanto de su cama, y fue hasta la sala, se sentó en el suelo con el cuadro de ella entre sus manos, su sonrisa era lo único que podía tranquilizar su alma.

Nada aquella mañana hacia pronosticar que el día seria distinto a los demás, se levanto como a diario lo hacia, se vistió y saco una rosa roja como todos los días, entro al cementerio como tantas otras veces.

-Lo siento problemática no te he traído tu rosa, no te enojes mujer que fue por una buena causa, una anciana no tenia nada que dejarle a su hija, si se que soy una vago pero te prometo que a la tarde te traeré dos para remplazarla, nos vemos amor-


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Tal y como lo prometió antes, Shikamaru regreso a la tarde con dos rosas, puso una a cada lado del símbolo de la arena que había en la fría piedra, repaso con su dedo el símbolo.

-Sabes Temari, mañana se cumples 5 años, 6 meses 5 días desde que te fuiste, cada noche es como vivirlo nuevamente, no quiero llegar a casa, preferiría quedarme en este lugar lo que me quede de vida, cariño, nada tiene sentido en esta tierra si no estas tu sonrisa cada mañana a mi lado. No te preocupes te hice una promesa, seguiré sobreviviendo aquí por ti, por los dos, pero no puedes negarme el gusto de quejarme cada condenada tarde-

El viento soplo acariciándolo suavemente, el llevo su rostro hacia el cielo tratando que las lagrimas entraran en sus ojos, pero no era posible, estas volvieron a salir como siempre.

-Cuantas veces mas hermano, cuantas veces regresaras a qui, cuando continuaras con tu vida-

-Mi vida era ella, desde que la conocí, cuando ella se fue mi vida acabo, no tengo nada que continuar, solo esperar a que esto acabe, para reencontrarme con ella-

-Shikamaru ¿Cuándo te perdimos?-

-5 años, 6 meses, 4dias-

El moreno metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo, en la otra llevaba una rosa.

-Nos vemos mañana princesa- dijo depositando su mano en la lapida, paso por el lado de Chouji, sin mirarlo y se retiro.

Llego hasta una sencilla tumba en donde se encontraba una anciana, la misma a la que había visto horas antes, deposito una la flor en aquella modesta tumba y luego dio la vuelta.

-Las buenas acciones y más cuando son desinteresadas se pagan muchacho-

El viento acaricio su cuerpo, el aroma que traía lo conocía muy bien, esa fragancia era de ella. Dio la vuelta y pudo notar que no había nada no había tumba, no había anciana, no había rosa…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, retrocedió y mejor se marcho.

Camino por las calles, sin rumbo, la brisa lo guío hasta un rincón del bosque, una pequeña cascada en un valle escondido, se sentó en una roca y miro un punto en la cascada, la figura de la rubia apareció en medio de esta, su ropa mojada y su rostro alegre, pero la ilusión desapareció se desvaneció entre las gotas de agua de la cascada.

Su rostro se trasformó, desde la alegría mas profunda hasta el desamparo cuando la figura de su princesa se desvaneció, no podía ya con eso, todo lo guiaba hacia el pasado, todo lo llevaba asta aquel momento, hasta aquel día.

Lo maldecía, ese día tenia que haber sido perfecto, no tenia por que haber habido alguna dificultad, luego de un año de vivir juntos ella le había aceptado su propuesta y esa mañana se habían casado en una sencilla boda, su luna de miel postergada por una misión sencilla, un documento clasificado hasta Suna y luego tendrían tomarían camino hasta la villa de la cascada donde pasarían su luna de miel.

Como podía saber que pasaría, si hubiese prestado mas atención al camino, si un hubiese tomado a la ligera ese documento, si tan solo se habría percato por un segundo que su esposa era la princesa de Suna, ya no tenia caso, el daño estaba causado.

Cuando presto atención a las sombras que lo rodeaban ya era tarde… muy tarde, aquellos ninjas llegaron de la nada, aparecieron sin más aviso.

Él alcazo a apartar a Temari del ataque, las imágenes venia a su cabeza nuevamente, reviviendo cada uno de los crudos detalles.

El le dijo le mando a que se fuera, que se adelantara –vete yo los detengo luego te alcanzo-

-YA VETE NO TIENES TU ABANICO, YO ME ENCARGO-

Paresia que eso la había convencido, el estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de alejarlos de su princesa, detuvo a todos con su sombra, o al menos eso pensó.

Todo paso de manera tan veloz, primero una última sombra apareció por detrás de un árbol, el dio gracia a kami que Temari se había ido.

-Esta es tu última misión chico-

-Shikamaru NOOO-

-Temari no… aléjate… VETE…TEMARI… NOOO-

Un filoso kunai con veneno se enterró en el costado de la rubia, su sonrisa no disminuía, tan rápido como aparecieron aquellos Ninja se fueron, dejando a Shikamaru solo con su princesa.

-Vamos Temari, te llevaré hasta Konoha, estarás bien luego nos iremos de luna de miel y seremos felices-

-Shika no tiene… caso, pero me alegro… que tú estés bien-

-DIABLOS MUJER POR QUE LO HISITE; POR QUE NO TE FUISTE-

-Porque te amo Shikamaru-

-Temari, abre los ojos, háblame, no te duermas-

-Shika… ya no puedo… promete… prométeme que vive por los dos, yo estaré a tu… lado… siempre-

Sus ojos se serraron, el viento soplo con fuerza, mientras un grito desgarrador rompió la tranquilidad de aquel bosque.

Nara Shikamaru no pronuncio palabra en los siguientes 7 días, luego de aquello a diario y durante los siguientes 5 años fue a diario sin importar el tiempo ni más misiones, era una sita diaria… dos veces al día… sita en la cual jamás fallo.

Por que el destino se empeño en alejarla, primero la distancia, luego su trabajo, sus hermanos, y cuando pensó por fin todo estaría bien, la vida se la arrebataba de las manos.

Las pesadillas no se detenían, cada noche y esa noche no fue diferente a las demás, su respiración se agitó, su cuerpo empezó temblar, lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Temari no… aléjate… VETE…TEMARI… NOOO-

-Despierta Shika… ya abre los ojos, vago-

Se levanto agitado, con la respiración entrecortada, y con el sudor bañando su cuerpo. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, no podía ser eso tenia que ser mentira ella estaba… muerta.

-Que te pasa genio, que paceré que no me has visto ase años-

-¿Temari?-

-A quien esperabas, ¿se puede saber que te pasa vago?, ¿o te estas asiendo el loco para evitar la boda?-


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Shikamaru permaneció estático, no podía perder de vista la imagen de la rubia que recorría una y otra vez la habitación, la cordura lo había terminado de abandonar, ahora hasta podía sentir su fragancia inundar el cuarto.

-Ya sal de la cama que llegaras tarde y tenemos muchas que hacer vago, sabia que el que salieras con Naruto Kiba y Chouji no era buena idea-

El moreno se levanto lentamente de la cama sin perder de vista a la mujer que tenia en frente, ella revolvía los cajones, en búsqueda de ropa para cámbiense.

Al tenerle frente a él, le toco despacio ambos brazos suavemente, y al darse cuenta que era de carne y hueso, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sin intenciones de soltarla.

Temari sonrió divertida, él no solía ser así de cariñoso, ella disfruto del abrazo protector de Shikamaru, acariciando sus brazos.

-Genio, bebiste mucho, ya vístete que tenemos que hacer, recuerda que tenemos que ira con la Hokage por el documento que tendremos que llevar a Suna luego del matrimonio mañana, recuerda que tendremos esa ultima misión antes de nuestra luna de miel-

Aquellas palabras fueron como un dell Abú, para Shikamaru, se alguna forma sentía que las había escuchado antes. Pero otra cosa también llamo la atención del estratega.

Se miro al espejo y pudo ver que las ojeras que habían adornado su cara por 5 años ya no se encontraban, el calendario que había al lado del espejo indicaba que no era la fecha en la cual el se acostó, era… Kami…

Temari lo miro con cariño, lo había visto retorcerse en la cama la había llamado incesantemente en sus sueños, eso junto con su reacción hizo que la princesa se enterneciera por el gesto, le acaricia el cabello lo tomara de la mano lo sentara en la cama luego para luego seguir mimándolo.

-Tranquilo genio solo fue un mal sueño, fue una pesadilla, nada más-

El moreno solo abrazo por la cintura a Temari y hundió su cara en el estomago de ella, si había sido solo una pesadilla, producto del alcohol y de del stress de la boda, nada había sido cierto, solo fue…

-Mujer, no sabes cuanto te amo- le dijo, la tomo por el rostro y la beso con una pasión.

La rubia río abiertamente cuando se separaron –Genio si te pondrás así cada ves que te embriagues, será mejor que lo hagas mas seguidos, pero ahora tenemos cosas que hacer, anda ve a bañarte y luego nos juntamos a desayunar-

A desgano se levanto de la cama se ducho y cambio ropa, bajo perezosamente las escaleras, no habían ruidos en la casa, el corazón de Shikamaru dio un brinco, ¿Que tal si el sueño había sido verla con vida?, ¿Qué tal si al entrar a la cocina su princesa no se encontraba?.

Se quedo en la las escaleras mirando la entrada de la cocina con detenimiento, buscando un atisbo de vida, algo que le indicara que ella estaba hay, cuando sintió un fuerte –SHIKAMARU BAJA YA- jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz.

Durante el desayuno el genio jamás soltó la mano de la de Temari, no apartaba su vista de ella, es que la sensación de perderla fue tan fuerte que el tenerla con el hacia que todo cobrara sentido en su vida.

Si aquello había sido un sueño, un presagio o lo que fuera, el no permitiría que eso pasara, no podía permitir no tenerla con el a su lado.

Caminaron par la calle, rumbo al palacio de la Hokage, el moreno la llevaba de la mano, su rostro delataba la felicidad que tenia, llegaron a la esquina frente al Ichiraku Ramen, Shikamaru se detuvo de improviso haciendo que ella se detuviera con el.

-¿Oye que e pasa?- le dijo al momento que paso un carruaje a toda prisa.

Un gran charco de lodo se levanto, si Shikamaru no se habría detenido la habría dejado entera bañada en barro.

Fue un instante, una tontera que podía ser como tantas, pero eso hizo que el corazón de Shikamaru diera un brinco, en sus sueños ese carruaje había manchado a su rubia de pies a cabeza y eso había hecho que se retrazaran en su encuentro con Tsunade.

Shikamaru luego de eso quedo muy pensativo, pero iban en hora, no se había retrazado y su rubia no se había manchado, eso quería decir que podía cambiar las cosas.

A una cuadra del palacio, una tromba pareció por una esquina, Lee y sus habituales ejercicio paso sin percatarse de la pareja y paso por el lado una charca de barro, la princesa con su agilidad no fue capas de apartarse y su ropa quedo con múltiples manchas además de un genio, que lo mejor para la bestia verde, fue desaparecer del lugar.

Shikamaru se quedo casi paralizado, la escena era casi idéntica a que el recordaba, es que acaso todo aquello…

-MALDITO LEE, AHORA TENDRE QUE IR A CAMBIARME-

-No-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No iré así a ver a la Hokage!-

-Si te regresas llegaremos tarde, y nos meteremos en problemas-

-Desde cuando te importa la puntualidad genio, lo que pasa es que te da pereza ir y tener que regresar-

-Luego te recompenso por la vergüenza mujer, pero no podemos llegar tarde, el día de hoy llegaremos a la hora-

Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hasta el interior del palacio.

La mente de Shikamaru funcionaba tan rápido que sus pensamientos de agolpaban, tratando de organizar una razón lógica por la cual actuaba de tal manera, si solo había sido un sueño.

Pero la realidad le había caído en sima y no quería asumirla, todas esas visiones habían sido cierta, no había sido ningún sueño, esas visiones habían sido la dura realidad y no lo viviría de nuevo, no otra vez, si tenia que luchar contra el destino lo haría, pero su problemática se quedaría con el, para siempre a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-Tienes que salvarla-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Una amiga. Muy especial. Tienes la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo Nara Shikamaru, aprovéchalo-

-Espera no te vayas, como lo hago-

-Te doy la oportunidad, el momento lo tienes que descubrir tú- dijo la figura desvaneciéndose.

Shikamaru despertó sobresaltado, solo un día más, solo eso lo separaba de aquel momento, del instante de perderla para siempre, y aunque tuviera que dar su vida no dejaría que eso pasara.

-¿Qué pasa vago?, ¿desde cuando te despiertas tan temprano?-

-Mujer, el que estés a mi lado es motivo para despertarme temprano-

El estratega la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza atrayéndola hacia su pecho, Temari se encontraba desconcertada, hacia mucho que él no era tan cariñoso con ella, es más por un momento había pensado que el ya no la amaba y disfrutaba mucho de las atenciones que ahora le proporcionaba.

-Me quedaría aquí toda la mañana a tú lado, pero tenemos cosas que hacer genio-

-Tenemos el día libre problemática, recuérdalo, no tenemos que ir, es solo una reunión entre amigos- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Genio nada hasta después del matrimonio, lo acordamos-

-Mujer solo una hora, si llegamos tarde nadie se extrañara, siempre llego tarde, no haré nada, te lo prometo, solo quiero quedarme aquí contigo-

A pesar de todo Shikamaru logro su cometido llego tarde a esa reunión, y lo mejor de todo, había pasado un momento muy grato con la rubia, si mal no recordaba, esa mañana no había trascurrido de esa manera

El se había quedado dormido, ella lo regaño, él se enfado por haber tenido que ir a una reunión a la cual no quería ir, y aunque nadie lo noto aquella reunión habían llegado muy enfadados y con una reciente discusión a cuestas.

-Bien Shika, nos robaremos a la novia, cosas de chicas-

-Esta bien Ino, solo dame un momento-

Shikamaru tomo de la cintura a la rubia y la atrajo dándole un romántico beso en los labios, el sonrío sobre los labios de ella, y Temari estaba sorprendida a más no poder.

-No te demores y no compres una blusa azul sin probártela, te puede quedar grande-

Temari salio radiante, realmente las ultimas atenciones que le había proporcionado su pareja la tenían muy contenta y eso era notorio para las chicas que la acompañaban, las que le hacían bromas y lograban que las mejillas de ella se tornaran de un lindo color rojo.

Por lo general aquellas bromas la habría enfado, y habría callado a sus amigas solo con su mirada de enfado pero, por alguna razón este día no se enfadaba, solo sonreía y dejaba que sus amigas siguieran con su alegre festival de compras.

Tenten le mostró un lindo babydoll negro, diciendo algo sobre que infartaría a Shikamaru si lo usaba en la luna de miel.

Temari lo miró y sonrío, si a Shikamaru le gustaría aquella prenda y mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos las demás chicas avanzaron y aprovechando la soledad decidió adquirirlo.

Al quedarse atrás su amiga Tenten aprovecho de alcanzarla, ella había sido la confidente de la rubia en su estancia y se encontraba un tanto preocupada por ella.

-¿Como van las cosas?- le pregunto

-¿Con Shika?, es raro, hace dos días tuvimos la peor de las discusiones, me acosté pensando que esto no daba más, que realmente cancelaría todo y me iría de regreso a casa, pero cuando despertamos Shikamaru me abrazo, se ha portado muy lindo conmigo estos días, hasta parece que no es el mismo-

-Le has dicho algo sobre el bebe-

-No me he atrevido, la última pelea fue por eso, el dice que no quiere ser padre aun, que desea que nos estabilicemos bien, que no estamos en un buen momento, ¿Cómo se lo digo?-

-Será mejor que se lo digas lo antes posible te casas mañana y ya tienes un mes-

Cuando tenten se encontraba concentrada mirando a su amiga, esta se fijo en una linda blusa azul, era dos tallas más grandes de lo que usualmente ella compraría, pero ¿Qué importaba?, en unos meses le quedaría bueno. Y si por ahora el preguntaba, le diría que no se lo probo antes de comprarla.

Por su parte el novio estaba muy pensativo, completamente ajeno a la conversación que se sostenía entre los varones en aquel momento, sus pensamientos estaban completamente enfocados en su pareja, se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia el jardín, donde permaneció mirando las flores del jardín.

-¿Discutieron nuevamente?- pregunto Chouji haciendo crujir unas frituras.

El moreno lo miro, realmente no entendía la pregunta, cuando has perdido a alguien muy querido, bloqueas los malos recuerdos y solo te quedan los gratos y la culpa por todos aquellos conflictos generados por tonterías que no tenían importancia.

-No amigo, no hemos peleado y no discutiremos nunca más-

-¿Y si te toca el tema de la familia nuevamente?-

-Chouji, la vida es muy corta para gastarla en tonterías, si la hace feliz tener una familia, la tendremos, además, siempre he querido tener una, tener un hijo y una hija-

-Si pero tu problema no era ese, tu problema es que querías…-

-Eso ya no importa, amigo… ¿Tú crees en el destino?-

-¿Me preguntas sobre si creo que hay solo un camino y que por más que trates este camino no podrá ser cambiado?

-Si a eso me refiero, ¿tú crees que por más que trates, no podrás cambiar lo que está escrito?

-Todo tiene una causa, y si tiene una causa estaba predestinado a existir desde el momento en que la causa surgió. Debido a que la inmensa cantidad de causas es impensablemente inmensa, es imposible conocerlas todas y enlazarlas entre sí.- (1)

Shikamaru quedo mirando a su amigo, esas palabras le deban una gran esperanza, pero ¿Desde cuando su amigo sabia esas cosas?

-No me mires así, había una promoción, por la compra de 20 paquetes de frituras te daban un libro de filosofía y pues termine leyéndolo mientras me las comía-

(1) Diccionario de Filosofía, José Ferrater Mora


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

No sabia por que pero la espera se le hacia mas larga de lo normal, si mal no recordaba la vez anterior le había parecido que se había demorado poco, ¿tal vez abra sido por que ambos querían estar lo mas lejos el uno del otro?.

Pero ahora era muy distinto, habían quedado en encontrarse en el bar, en donde sus amigos lo arrastraron para "celebrar" su despedida de soltero, aunque estrictamente a la verdad, estaba conviviendo hace ya 1 año.

-Lee no te pares- dijo mientras tomaba una baso de sake. Al momento paso un moso que se tropezó y dio vuelta una bandeja de comida la que habría caído justo sobre el Ninja.

-Shikamaru tienes la fuerza de la juventud contigo eres un gran…-

-Si… si lo se Lee, es problemático limpiar todo, permiso- dijo parándose de la mesa.

-A donde vas hermano-

-Baja de presión- dijo sin voltear y parándose en la puerta del bar

Pasaron unos minutos y entraron las kunoichis, atrás de todas y un poco pálida venia la rubia acompañada de su amiga tenten, la que no la había dejado sola.

Dos pasos dio al interior del local y sus ojos se cerraron de improviso, su cuerpo se iba a estrellar contra el suelo, pero no llego hay, el estratega estaba ahí para detenerla.

Todos se pararon asustaros, pero el genio tomo a la kunoichi entre sus brazos, les dijo,

-No se preocupen es solo una baja de presión, además esta problemática no ha comido bien en todo el día me la llevare a casa, para que descanse-

Con la misma rapidez con la que salio del local, llego hasta su casa y la recostó dejando sus pies sobre un cojín, y tapándola suavemente con un cobertor.

Salio del cuarto para ir a la cocina, preparo unos alimentos y los llevó a la habitación, sentándose en la cama esperando a que la rubia despertara mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la primera vez.

*la pelea de aquella mañana lo había dejado muy disgustado, cuando ella salio con sus amigas, el apenas había levantado la mano y cuando regreso, el estaba bebido y había sido Neji el que la llevó hasta el hospital donde la Hokage le dijo que fue una baja de presión y que no se había alimentado*

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la cara de Shikamaru, quien se encontraba con un paño húmedo mojando su frente.

-Mujer, ¿te encuentras bien?, y luego me dices a mi que soy un vago, problemática- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si no te preocupes creo que hacia mucho calor, ¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Que no ves?, no te has alimentado bien, si queremos tener una familia, tendrás que alimentarte mejor mujer- le dijo mientras acercaba la bandeja con alimentos.

-Shika ¡tu no querías tener un hijo!, ¿Que te paso que ahora hablas de una familia?

-Amor, la vida es corta, que tus deberes, los míos, si tenemos dinero si no lo tenemos es todo un detalle, la verdad es que tenia miedo, a no ser tan buen padre como lo fue el mío, pero de una cosa estoy seguro, tu serás la mejor de las madres y para mi que unamos nuestro amor en un hijo será lo mas lindo que nos pueda pasar en la vida-

La rubia escucho en silencio cada palabra del estratega, algo le había pasado se veía tan seguro de lo que decía, era tan maduro.

-Shika tu serás el mejor de los padres, y seremos una gran familia- agacho la cabeza pensativa, luego lo miro sonriendo –¿sabes? Tengo que decirte algo…-

Pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase, la puerta fue abierta con gran violencia y una furiosa Hokage ingreso al cuarto.

-Pedazo de vago, como es que te traes a Temari a tu casa, ella se desmayó o es que no te diste cuenta, seguro que te ganaba la pereza el llevarla al hospital y luego traerla a casa, si es que le paso algo por tu estupidez, te juro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido Nara-

Shikamaru la miro interrogante, ¿si era solo una baja de presión?, ¿Por que había tanto escándalo? y mas la Hokage había dejado tirada su usual botella de sake de las 5 de la tarde para ir a regañarle.

-Hokage sama yo creo que…-

-Tú no crees nada pedazo de vago, tengo que revisarla, será mejor que salgas ahora antes que te lance por la ventana-

Ante aquellas afectuosas palabras y como buen estratega mejor emprendió retirada no sin antes darle un afectuoso beso a su mujer.

Cerró la puerta y se encontró con una nerviosa Shizune, quien lo miraba y sonreía nerviosa.

-Discúlpela Shikamaru san, es que llego Naruto kun contando que Temari san se había desmayado, dejo la botella tirada, salio tan rapido que no me dio tiempo para tranquilizarla-

-No te preocupes, pero creo que la Hokage esta siendo muy exagerada con todo esto-

-Tal ves sea así pero se lo ha tomado como una responsabilidad, no quiere que le pase nada a ninguno de los dos-

Shikamaru la miro con cara neutral, no sabia a lo que se refería pero aquello ya se pasaba de raro, decidió seguir escuchando tal vez era solo su imaginación.

-Eso lo entiendo si le pasa algo podrían haber problemas con Gaara sama-

-Y mas cuando fue él quien le pidió a la Hokage que se encargara de su hermana y su sobrina, el esta seguro que será mujer, si mal no recuerdo el dijo que seria una niña y si kami era justo, seria igual de problemática que Temari san-

Su cuerpo reacciono por instinto, por primera vez en su vida su cerebro esta en cortocircuito.

*Shika ¿aun quieres casarte conmigo?.

*No gracias no tengo hambre.

*¿Por qué?, ¿si siempre quisiste tener familia?.

*Si estuviera embarazada ¿Qué harías?.

*-Shika… ya no puedo… promete… prométeme que vivir por los dos, yo estaré a tu… lado… siempre-

-¡Por kami! ¡Estaba embarazada!- dijo resbalando por la muralla, mientras recordaba su funeral.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

-Shikamaru san estas bien- dijo acercándose preocupada.

Su cara se había puesto pálida, y su respiración entrecortada, cualquiera habría dicho que se entero de alguna muerte.

-Donde esta- dijo recuperando los colores de su cara.

Se paro sin esperar a que la pobre chica le dijera algo, miro algo desorientado su propia casa, al enfocar la puerta de su cuarto camino sin importarle las amenazas de la Hokage

Entro a la habitación, y vio a la Hokage con sus manos cargadas de shakra azul, examinando el abdomen de la rubia.

-Te dije que esperaras afuera- dijo sin voltear a ver quien había entrado.

-Me quedare aquí, es mi derecho- Respondió sentándose al lado de la rubia y tomando su mano.

-Por fin te portas como hombre Shikamaru- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado

A Temari le temblaban las manos, miraba a un costado, sin ser capas de mirarlo a la cara, tenia vergüenza, tenía miedo.

Cuando la Hokage termino dijo –bien todo esta perfecto, solo tienes que alimentarte niña-

-Gracias Hokage sama, ¿cuando tiene que ir a revisión?-

-No te preocupes, dejémoslo para después de la luna de miel, esta en perfectas condiciones de hacer el viaje-

-No iremos Hokage sama, la postergaremos para después del nacimiento-

-No creo que sea necesario Shikamaru, ella esta bien-

-No arriesgare a mi familia, Hokage sama, no iremos, mujer nos casaremos mañana pero te deberé la luna de miel-

La Hokage se retiro del cuarto dejando a los dos en un silencio muy incomodo, ella no lo miraba, él no hablaba, la situaron era muy tensa.

-¿Porque tomas decisiones por mi?-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?-

El silencio regreso, ninguno contesto esa pregunta, ninguno de los dos se miro, ella se sentía la mas tonta de la tierra, cuando dio la vuelta para hablar con él había acercado la bandeja que antes había traído dejándola al alcance de ambos.

-Te tienes que alimentar mujer, hoy te quedaras en la cama, yo me encargo de todo-

-Shikamaru no tiene que fingir, se muy bien que no te agrada la idea-

-¿Cuanto tienes?-

-Acabo de cumplir un mes, Shika yo no te lo había mencionado por que…-

-Por que yo me portaba como un estúpido cada vez que mencionabas el tema, tú solo me querías decir que estabas embarazada, te puse en una situación muy incomoda, lo siento-

-Shika aun así no es necesario que posterguemos la luna de miel-

-Si lo es Temari, por favor confía en mi, es necesario, cuando esto haya pasado, cuando tengas a nuestra hija en tus brazos te diré la razón, por ahora solo has lo que te diga-

-Shikamaru no te entiendo hasta hace dos días no querías saber nada sobre familia, habíamos discutido tanto que hasta estaba pensando que la boda era una muy mala idea y ahora… no se Shika… tu actitud me confunde-

-Mujer, no creas que esto a mi no me confunde, estoy asustado como no tienes idea, en estos momentos estoy mas asustado y mas confundido que tú, pero tengo algo demasiado claro, no dejaré que me abandonen jamás, mi vida sin ustedes no tiene ningún sentido-

-Shikamaru si vamos a ser familia no nos debemos ocultar nada, y si tú estas peleando con algo, quiero ayudarte quiero que confíes en mí-

-Amor confío en ti más de lo que crees, no tienes idea de la manera en la cual me di cuenta de ello y no quiero que vuelva a pasar, pero por primera vez en mi vida no tengo ninguna estrategia para esta lucha, y esta es la batalla más grande de mi vida-

-Shika me asustas-

-Lo se cariño, lo se, pero no perderé, te prometo que venceré y después te contare todo-

Shikamaru la estrechaba fuerte contra su cuerpo, hasta ese punto se había dado cuanta de todo lo que perdió, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se lo arrebatara, no otra vez, no ahora.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de protegerla, por más que no fuera a ese viaje y como en otras situaciones, tal vez el destino se empeñaría en apartarla de su lado.

Tenia que hablar con alguien, alguien que lo ayudara y que no pensara que era un loco al contárselo, pero ¿Quien?.

Daba lo mismo se arriesgaría al manicomio, si con eso impedía la muerta de su dulce problemática y su retoño.

-Tsunade sama, tengo que conversar con usted- dijo el joven resuelto una vez entro a la oficina.

La rubia levanto la cara del montón de informes que leía en ese momento, dispuesto a regañarlo por interrumpirla sin siquiera tocar la puerta, pero la cara del moreno la detuvo. –Te escucho-.

La exuberante rubia escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras del joven Nara, este solo pensaba en que estaba a dos pasos de un reposo obligatorio en el sanatorio de konoha, nada en la cara de la Hokage lo hacia pensar en algo distinto a eso.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas hablando Nara?-

-Hokage sama, No me destaco por andar de gracioso haciendo este tipo de bromas, es de mi familia de la que estamos hablando, si no hago nada los perderé nuevamente-

-Bien digamos que te creo, ¿Quién según tu fue quien los ataco?-

-Tsunade Sama, no lo recuerdo con certeza, todo pasó muy rápido-

-Pues si quieres convencerme de esta descabellada historia tendrás que recordar los detalles Nara Shikamaru-

-Estaban cubiertos, no tenían símbolos alguno que los identificaran… luego ellos desaparecieron… espere un momento sus técnicas eran de tierra…-

-Shikamaru ¿Que paso después?-

-No entiendo su pregunta-

-¿Que paso después de la supuesta muerte de Temari?-

-Bueno unas semanas después, Suna le declaro la guerra a iwagakure no sato-

-¿Tú sabes que contiene este documento? ¿El que tú y Temari llevaran a Suna?- el silencio otorga por lo que la Hokage decidió proseguir –Iwa, esta con un conflicto interno, no es misterio para nadie la rivalidad entre ambas villas, y estos últimos años el poderío de Suna a puesto nerviosos a los de Iwa, Ahí una facción de ellos que pretenden detener el crecimiento de Suna por la razón o la fuerza, si lo que me dices es cierto, pienso que tu destino no es detener la muerte de Temari San, mas bien es detener la muerte de muchos que ocasionara esta guerra-

-¡Qué me esta diciendo!, ¿Me dice que tengo que dejar que ella muera?- pregunto exasperado golpeado el escritorio.


	7. PARA MI CHILE LINDO

**Mi país ha pasado por un muy mal momento **

**Pero Chile es muy fuerte **

**Saldremos adelante**

**Este es un pequeño a porte para mi país **

**Por eso este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Chile**

**Capitulo 7**

**-**Nara tengo migraña y mucho trabajo… no grites que nunca dije que dejaras morir a tu mujer, cállate y escucha-

Ante la mirada de la mujer y aquellas palabras, el joven solo retrocedió unos pasos, escucharía lo que aquella mujer tenia que decirle.

-Si conozco bien al Kazekage, la guerra se debe haber generado por la muerte de Temari, y por tú relato, es muy probable que aquello haya sido una emboscada, solo para generar el conflicto, por lo que no importa si salen o no de Konoha, ellos la buscaran de todas formas-

-Entonces no importa lo que haga, nada cambiara, los perderé de todas formas-

-Hijo calma, ¡No permitiremos que esto pase!, por lo que me dices esto pasara el día de mañana, aproximadamente como a las 19:00 horas, esto quiere decir que ellos ya tienen que estar rondando la zona-

Los pensamientos del Shikamaru volaban hacia todos esos 5 años sin la rubia y sabia en su corazón que no soportaría todo ese tiempo sin ella nuevamente, pero no encontraba una salida para a aquello, todo le hacía pensar que no tenia forma de cambiar lo que estaba escrito.

-Me Has Escuchado Nara- le grito la rubia golpeado la mesa para llamar su atención –Deja de compadecerte por algo que no ha pasado aún y concéntrate que necesito tu cerebro trabajando-

Un momento de silencio que solo interrumpió el crujido de la puerta, Tsunade entorno los ojos y en silencio se levanto y se dirigió a ella, al abrirla 4 ninjas cayeron uno sobre otro a los pies de la líder ante la mirada irritada de la rubia, otros dos permanecían parados al medio del pasillo y uno apoyado en la muralla al fondo, este levanto la mano y con un solo ojo visible saludo como si nada.

-Será mejor que tengan una muy buena explicación para esto-

-Bien jóvenes así es como termina esta lección nos vemos a primera hora el día de mañana- dicho esto Kakashi Sensei sonrió y desapareció, ante la mirada de terror de un joven rubio que permanecía bajo todos.

Shikamaru no miraba el escándalo, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus manos estaban juntas en forma de tazón.

-Tsunade Sama… las cosas han cambiado desde la primera vez-

-¡De que hablas!

-La noche antes de nuestro matrimonio, Temari la pasó en el hospital, usted no la dejo salir hasta la mañana, yo no sabía de su embarazo además casi todos estaban con nosotros en el…-

-Que pasa Shikamaru- pregunto el rubio.

-El destino ha cambiado, ella está sola…- dicho esto Shikamaru salto por la ventana, seguido por los 6 ninjas que se encontraban en la oficina.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto su robusto amigo quien saltaba al lado de él

-Suna gano la guerra, por que contó con la ayuda de Konoha, Iwa mató a la esposa de un futuro líder de un Clan importante en la villa, pero sus planes originales no tienen que haber sido esos, seguro y sus planes originales era provocar a Gaara, no a Konoha, por eso si la iban a matar tendría que ser antes del matrimonio no después de él, pero antes no tuvieron tiempo, ahora si lo tienen-

-Nara, ¿A qué refieres con que antes no tuvieron la ocasión? y ¿De qué guerra hablas?- le dijo el Hyuuga a su lado.

-Neji la historia es larga, no hay tiempo para contarla…- el relato se detuvo, tenía su casa a la vista y su corazón en la garganta, había humo saliendo de una de las ventanas.

Sus amigos se adelantaron pasando por su lado, el grito de Naruto que paso por su lado lo saco de sus pesadillas.

-Andando Shikamaru, que te quedas parado como bobo-

El moreno jamás corrió tan rápido, y a la vez jamás había sentido que una distancia tan corta sería tan larga.

Una nueva explosión, en la casa y un enorme huracán en el patio de ella, ¿Qué diablos era lo que pasaba?

En el dormitorio había un sujeto tirado en el suelo, en la cocina había otro, trato de recordar cuantos tipos eran lo que los habían atacado la primera vez, no recordaba el número exacto, pero no se detendría a meditarlo.

Tenía que llegar a donde estaba el origen del viento, hay estaba ella en alguna parte del patio.

No fue necesario inspeccionar mucho ya que hay estaba ella, en medio del patio, con su abanico extendido en su espalda, y frente a Temari estaba él, Shikamaru lo reconoció de inmediato, ¿Cómo olvidar a la persona que mato frente a tus ojos a la persona que mas amas en el mundo?

-Temari no… aléjate… VETE…TEMARI… NOOO- aquellas palabras salieron como un de javú de su boca y en un espacio de milésimas de segundo su mundo sin Temari lo estremeció.

Estaba en la disyuntiva de su vida. Aquello era lo que tanto temía, y no dejaría q pasara aunque tuviera q dar su vida a cambio.

Temari se distrajo con el fuerte grito de Shikamaru, el corría a su lado, el viento soplo revolviendo sus dorados cabellos, el Ninja de Iwa aprovecho el momento y tres kunai surcaron el aire cuando el estaba a solo 2 metros de ella, el moreno se interpuso entre las armas y su rubia.

Por una milésima de segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, en un fugaz momento se intercambiaron todos sus sentimientos. El la estrecho fuerte contra su pecho, sin percatarse que una muralla de agua había detenido las armas que hasta hace segundos los amenazaban ambos.

La misma muralla cobro vida en un gran dragón que literalmente se comió a aquél Ninja el último que quedaba ya que los demás había sido derrotado por los demás compañeros de Shikamaru.

El joven Nara miro a sus espaldas y pudo ver a Kakashi Sensei quien metía su mano a su bolsillo trasero y sacaba su fiel libro.

Algo alcanzo a escuchar que el Sensei reclamaba sobre que se había perdido en su lectura al momento que se dio vuelta y se notaba su sonrisa en su único ojo visible.

-Asuma no me habría perdonado si no hubiese llegado a tiempo- alcanzo a decir antes de levantar su mano y desaparecer dejando muy extrañado al joven.

Pero su atención cambio inmediatamente al sentir el abrazo de una joven tras de sí. No perdería tiempo en descifrar las palabras del Sensei, estaba con ella y era lo que le importaba en este momento.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Hasta cierto punto lo encontraba tonto, en menos de 16 horas se cazaría, pero su casa se encontraba llenas de soldados anbu escondidos dentro un gran agujero en el patio, y barro en los arboles gracias a kakashi y la hokage había dicho de manera muy afectuosa que le sacaría los ojos por el ombligo al moreno si la veía en pie, ya que producto de uno de los golpes que recibió produjo un pequeño sangrado.

Podía ver desde su cama como Shikamaru conversaba muy seriamente con la Hokage y por más que trataba de escuchar o averiguar de qué se trataba no podía entender, dado que shika cubría su boca para que la mujer no leyera sus labios, a esta altura sabia que le escondían algo, pero la combinación entre enfado y preocupación en ese momento le eran mayor.

Por otra parte en la cabeza de Shikamaru se acumulaban muchos pensamiento, dado que si bien sentía que las cosas estaban cambiando, no podía sacar de su cabeza lo sucedido hacia muy poco con la carreta y la mancha de barro.

"_**¿Hasta que punto las cosas podían ser cambiadas? y ¿hasta qué punto el destino es un camino infranqueable que te alcanzara tarde o temprano?**__**"**_ Las palabras de Tsunade retumbaban en su cabeza, tenía que tener cuidado si bien este episodio paso correctamente, el atentado real de la muerte de Temari no había sido en ese momento, sino que había sido después de su matrimonio, cuando iban camino a dejar los documentos en medio de la nada por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que el peligro aun estuviera presente.

Se acerco a la ventana tratando que el aire de la tarde refrescara sus pensamientos, la gente pasaba, algunos miraban, otros no, una joven pasaba de la mano con su pequeña hija que tenía que haber tenido unos 3 años, muy sonriente lo miro por la ventana y con mucho entusiasmo le agitaba la mano con una enorme sonrisa.

Sin embargo, no entendía en que momento él le había devuelto el saludo, y en qué momento esa pequeña logro quitar aquellos oscuros pensamiento de su mente, le removió el corazón y ahora pensaba en cuando tiempo faltaba para que el estuviera caminara por las calles de la mano de su pequeña.

Porque de algo estaba seguro, sería de una niña, igual o más problemática que su madre, mostrando siempre una sonrisa en su rostro.

El foco de atención de la niña cambió, miro hacia adelante y corrió hacía los brazos de una persona de edad posiblemente la abuela, entonces se apresuro a pensar que tenía una muy buena condición física.

-"La conozco"- Pensó en voz alta

-¿A quien muchacho?- Hablo Tsunade que había quedado mirando cada detalle del moreno, si había algo que le gustaba hacer, era analizar cómo funcionaba la cabeza de aquel vago.

-Ella… esa señora, yo la he visto-Señalo con su dedo, mientras la miraba por unos minutos –ya se- dijo y se apresuro a saltar por la ventana, sabía perfectamente que en toda esta historia solo ella le podía entregar una respuesta.

Tsunade se apresuro a mirar por la ventana por donde saltó el joven moreno y vio como poco a poco su figura se desvanecía como si se tratara de un fantasma, si hasta hacia un par de horas no entendía bien de que se trataba esto, ahora definitivamente no entendía nada, solo sabía que necesitaba un sake, **"**_**Llamen a kakashi a Neji y a shizune que me traiga un trago…"**_ dijo al aire, entonces una sombra salió de la nada y desapareció por la misma ventana.

-¿Sucede algo Lady Tsunade?- le pregunto Temari sacándola de su transe – ¿Ha visto a Shika?-

-Niña ¿Que haces parada acá?, vete a tu habitación ahora-Señalo, mientras la rubia lo observaba esperando una respuesta-Lo mande a… a… a… comprar medicamentos- le dijo al tiempo que la empujaba hasta la habitación, si le contaba todo lo sucedido desde hace un par de horas a la fecha, no necesitaría ayuda, ella sola se internaría en un psiquiátrico.

Para la joven rubia era obvio que algo le escondían, conocía a la Hokage y nunca la había escuchado balbucear y la manera en la cual se comportaba no solo ella, Shikamaru también se comportaba muy raro. Sabía que el ataque recibido dejaba de hacer funcionar su cabeza, como solía decir su buen hermano Kankuro, ya que puede que de nuevo, este sufrimiento de psicosis conspirativa crónica, terminó acuñado, lytas haber pensado que el cocinero de Suna era un conspirador y que trataba de matar a su hermano aumentando paulatinamente las dosis de sal en sus comidas.

-Qué bueno que has llegado yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, papeles que llenar, sake que tomar y vagos que matar. Quédate acá y ve que no se levante por nada de la cama. De mas esta decir que la boda de suspende hasta que yo diga lo contrario-grito Tsunade saliendo de la habitación a Tenten que recién venia por la puerta.-

Ambas jóvenes se miraron, si definitivamente le estaba haciendo mal sus juntas con Naruto, al parecer la hiperactividad era una actitud de hecho muy contagiosa.

Poco sacaba la morena de las coletas con preguntar que sucedía, ya que la única respuesta que recibió fue un "no tengo idea", Temari le contó lo sucedido desde lo que ella sabía, pero lo que más la preocupaba era el estado de salud de su amiga, durante el último mes se habían acercado mucho y la única persona con la cual se pudo desahogar fue con ella.

Por su parte la lady Hokage se había dirigido hasta un callejón cercano a la residencia Nara, donde la líder de la aldea había visto desaparecer al moreno, en el lugar se encontraba kakashi sus perros y Neji, ambos habían revisado todo el lugar pero por lo que le indicaron a la exuberante rubia que no habían encontrado ni un rastro del joven, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, o el aire, según el comentario de kakashi.

-Ahora si puedo decir con toda honestidad que no entiendo absolutamente nada- Dijo la Hokage ante la mirada de los dos ninjas que se encontraban con ella.-

…..

En esta ocasión le dedico este capítulo a una persona especial ya que sin sus comentarios, lo más probable es que no hubiese terminado este capítulo para **sabaku no lisseth. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Su mirada se había quedado clavada en un cuadro, una foto al costado de su cama, en esa foto aparecía ambos él se encontraba muy serio y la abrazaba por los hombros, ella sonreía, y lo abrazaba rodeado su pecho recostando su cabeza en su pecho… solo pensaba en cómo han cambiado las cosas.

-¿sabes?, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que decidí venir a vivir acá, en un principio pensé que esto sería una muy mala idea no me ambientaba, además se demoro mi traspaso por eso me demore más en tomas misiones, Shika trabajaba todo el día, yo me quedaba encerrada en casa, claro que no daría mi brazo a torcer no volvería a casa reconociendo que me había equivocado, pero este día fue el que marco la gran diferencia, era mi cumpleaños y Shika pidió el día libre me saco a dar una vuelta nos sacamos esta foto, de vuelta fue cuando me tenían una fiesta con todos, por primera vez me sentí parte de esta aldea, Shika no suele ser muy afectuoso, bueno yo tampoco, pero esos detalles son los que me convencieron que esto no es un error-.

Sonrió mirando el cuadro, recordaba que él decía que si reía en una foto arruinaría su reputación de por vida.

Cuando llego a vivir a konoha, enfrentándose a kankuro y al consejo de Suna, siendo su único apoyo Gaara, ya que fue él quien le indico -eres libre para hacer lo que quieras con tu vida confió plenamente en tus decisiones-, ante las palabras de joven líder de la aldea todo el mundo guardo silencio y escondieron sus opiniones, ya que quien iba a contradecir al líder más querido y fuerte de todo Suna.

-¿En que piensas Temari?- consulto Ten ten -te quedaste muy callada-

-Pensaba que… sabes shika actúa muy raro, hace unas horas me ha hecho sentir que no me dejaría sola y ahora… bueno… nadie sabe donde esta, creo que me está ocultando algo-

-Mira lo que sé, que Neji me lo dijo, bueno lo que sucedía en tu casa, estaban en la oficina de la Hokage y cuando salieron tras Shikamaru el hablaba como si supiera con certeza todo lo que pasaría, cuando me estaba explicando llego un anbu ya lo necesitaban con urgencia, él dijo que se devolviera que la Hokage lo llamaba urgente a él y a kakashi Sensei –

-Amiga siento que algo muy mal está pasando- dijo la rubia mirando por la ventana

En el pequeño callejón los perros de kakashi sensei se encontraban rastrando todo, cada centímetro cuando la voz del más pequeño se hizo sentir – kakashi ese chico desapareció en el aire, nunca toco el suelo y hay otro olor junto al de él pero no logro identificarlo- dijo sentado rascaba una oreja

Tanto el Sensei como el ojiblanco centraron su atención en el cielo, unos minuto de silencio mientras examinaban cada detalle, -Hokage sama, hay una perturbación justo en este lugar pero es leve, por lo demás no encontramos nada… es como si algo lo hubiera succionado- dijo el más joven.

-Demonio de muchacho deja que le ponga las manos en sima te juro que se va a arrepentir el resto de su vida de hacerme mover de mi escritorio para esto- rezongaba la rubia líder de la aldea

Mientras kakashi metía sus manos en los bolsillos y dijo en silencio –ya está fuera de mi alcance te toca a ti ayudarlo-

Todo fue muy de repente, estaba parado en la nada, recordaba que había visto a una anciana la quiso alcanzar salto por la ventana y luego nada solo la más profunda oscuridad, no había nada ni aromas ni sonidos no había luz nada.

-hola muchacho- sintió que le dijo una voz que se notaba ya de una mujer mayor

-¿Donde estas?- dijo mirando a todos lados

-acá muchacho- se escucho la voz de una mujer de edad.

Poco a poco todo comenzó a aclararse a su alrededor desde sus pies y como si un manto negro se retirara todo a su alrededor comenzaba a aparecer.

A su lado la Hokage, Neji y kakashi sensei aparecían, podía ver como ellos conversaban aun que no podía escuchar lo que ellos hablaban y por lo que podía percibir ellos no lo podían ver.

Trato inútilmente de llamar la atención de kakashi sensei, ya que su mano atravesó su cuerpo como si fuera si su cuerpo fuera el de un fantasma.

Asustado dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y atravesó completarte el cuerpo de Neji, la impresión lo hiso caer de espaldas en el suelo, Neji giro su cabeza mirando a su alrededor.

-¿pasa algo muchacho? – pregunto la Hokage

-Nada Tsunade sama solo sentí que tocaban mi espalda tiene que haber sido el viento- contesto girando su cabeza.

Shikamaru permaneció sentado en el suelo mirando sin parpadear esto tenía que ser un sueño o una pesadilla por más que trataba de analizar no podía descifrar que era lo que ocurría.

-Vamos muchacho levántate- le dijo una mujer extendiendo su mano, aquella era mujer ya madura de unos 50 años, pelo negro, la misma mujer que hacía poco vio pasar por su ventana.

-¡que diablo pasa!- pregunto con una mescla de enojo y rabia

-Tranquilo, es solo que necesitamos hablar a solas- dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

-No entiendo nada usted era la anciana que vi en el cementerio, a la que le entregue la rosa aquella vez- le dijo firme, si el necesitaba respuestas, o todo lo terminaría superando.

-recuerdas que te dije las buenas acciones traen solo cosas buenas muchacho, pero esto también funciona al revés, las malas acciones atraen cosas malas-

Shikamaru se levanto del suelo se sacudió aburrido y miro a la mujer, ella soltó una sonora risotada.

-muchacho tú no estás solo en esta tierra, tus decisiones y acciones afecta directa o indirectamente a todo lo que te rodea, ejemplo, por alguna rezón de pronto te dio la idea de que no querías tener hijos eso produjo que tu mujer no te dijera de su embarazo ya que no sabía tu reacción y durante su viaje los dos… bueno… tu nunca te enteraste…-

-Que fallecieron ambos, entiendo-

-exacto- dijo caminando por el callejón, el joven Nara sigue tras sus pasos, -esto aplica a todo, mira si yo corto este árbol, los pájaros que viven en el no tendrán donde anidar y da la casualidad que ese pajarito se encuentra en peligro de extinción- dijo apuntando a un nido que había en la sima de un gran árbol –todas las acciones ya sean chiquitas o grandes tiene un efecto en las personas y seres que comparten el espacio, ¡mira analiza conmigo!- dijo la anciana sentando un banco –¿recuerdas que es lo que paso luego de la muerte de tu esposa?-

-bueno de la muerte de ella, lo tengo medio borroso, recuerdo que la traje a konoha, recuerdo haber contestado muchas preguntas, luego tuvimos que esperar para el entierro ya que sus hermanos viajaron desde Suna, al llegar no hablamos, gaara hablo con Tsunade sama el funeral tres días luego de eso Suna invade… espera Suna… ellos invaden Iwa… pero porque si yo…-

-veamos muchacho tu famoso gran cerebro está funcionando- dijo la anciana mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Yo dije que tenían técnicas de Iwa y la guerra fue porque pensaron que el incidente lo provoco esa villa, ellos siempre lo negaron lo ocurrido… ya lo entiendo todo- dijo luego de un minuto de silencio

-ya muchacho es hora que regresemos, pero antes una última cosa, no hay un camino a seguir el camino lo creamos a medida que vamos avanzando, si no has caminado por un ese camino no puedes recordar lo que en un sendero que nunca has recorrido, pero creo que es esta ocasión es muy importante que tu tengas esos recuerdo-

-¿De qué habla?-

-ya entenderás muchacho, ya entenderás-

Fue tan rápido como un parpadeo y ante la impresionada mirada de la Tsunade y sus acompañantes, Shikamaru apareció frente a ellos, vio entre sus manos una rosa como terciopelo rojo en forma de botón, sonrió miro a la Hokage diciendo "ya lo entiendo todo lady hokage".


End file.
